


Creative Thinker

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, M/M, Married Couple, Meant To Be, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Thor and Loki hold a grand feast in honor of the Asgardian equivalent of Valentine's Day a friend of Thor's asks him a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Thinker

**Author's Note:**

> I was inpsired by a conversation I had about why I am more team Loki than team Thor though I do love both of them equally but I think I have more in common with Loki. I would also like to really thank you guys, I am a very insecure writer and the fact that you guys read my works and enjoy them means allot to me. It motvates me and gives me energy so thank you very much from the bottom of my <3  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :) There will be another version to this story about me and Loki they can both be read as works of their own.

It was in fact called a Day Of Romance, a celebration of love in all it's many forms. Loki used to really not like this day, now that he had Thor however things seemed allot brighter and he was glad for that. 

The castle was decorated with all the many shades of red that could be found, Loki had never seen so much red in all his life. He needed to get away from all the red, so he went to the one place he knew would have no red their private library.

When he walked in he was surprised to find Thor reading in pure fascination, not that Thor didn't enjoy reading he just didn't have as much patience for it as Loki.

Though clearly at this moment, this was not the case. Loki smiled to himself as he quietly snuck behind Thor and wrapped his arms around his waist. Thor snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Thor asked softly as Loki moved in front of him and sat on his lap. "I just arrived actually and was glad to see that I'm not the only one who wanted to get away from all the red" Loki said caressing Thor's cheek.

"Well it was getting a bit too much" Thor said running his fingers through Loki's hair. "Indeed that's why I thought I'd hide in here, though now that I have some company we could hide together" Loki said as he grazed his lips against Thor.

 "Did you really come in here to hide my love, or was there something else you wanted?" Thor asked wrapping his arms around Loki. "To hide, this is just a bonus" Loki said seductively as their lips connected in a long deep kiss. They both almost felt like school boys ditching class. They were so glad to have this private moment alone.

Later that day they were in the dining hall music played all around them, Loki was mingling among the guests and Thor was sitting with his oldest friend Hall.

"May I ask you something?" Hall inquired as they both sipped their wine. "What is on your mind old friend?" Thor asked.

"Well I was wondering, why Loki?  Not that I press judgment upon you, wouldn't have Fandral been a good match for you? He seems a fine young man" Hall asked. Thor looked into the green-eyed red head's eyes and smiled.

 "You see my friend, do not get me wrong, Fandral is a good friend and very fine young man but he is not what my heart wants. Loki is my moon and I his sun; we are both each other's balance.

Besides a creative thinker must be with one of a creative mind" Thor said. "Creative thinker?" his friend asked. "Yes I think "outside the box" as Midgardians say that is why Loki is my perfect match" Thor replied.

"I see, and what box is this?" his friend asked still a bit confused. "It just means that I have a creative mind I am open to all possibilities" Thor said. His friend nodded as Loki approached them.

"I shall leave you to it" Hal said excusing himself to the dance floor. Loki offered Thor his hand, "Would you care to dance with me my love?" Thor beamed at him as they walked hand in hand to the dance floor that parted for them like a sea.

"So what were you talking about?" Loki asked as they danced the tango. "Creative thinking" Thor said and chuckled at Loki's confusion. "He asked me why I had married you and I simply said because I am a creative thinker" Thor said.

"Thinking outside the box" Loki said as Thor dipped him. "Yes my love exactly" He said as Loki straightened himself and twirled around Thor.

Now his back was pressed to Thor's chest as they danced. "You know they're all wondering the same thing, you could've had anyone yet chose me" Loki said as he hooked his leg behind Thor's knee.

"You are my balance, we were fated to be together my love" Thor said as Loki danced around him and let his hands glide on Thor's sides. "Well then, if you put it like that, one can't deny fate" Loki breathed on Thor's lips. "No my darling" Thor whispered as they kissed finishing their dance to the sounds of cheers.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
